Mi nueva vecina
by Dasher97
Summary: Marco un chico de 14 años que se enamorará de su nueva vecina, pero tendrá algunas complicaciones
1. chapter 1

Una alarma resonó en toda su habitación, de un movimiento rápido agarro el móvil, se sentó en la orilla de su cama y se levantó

Marco: Bien hoy es un nuevo día-dijo un poco adormilado

se levanto de su cama y fue a darse una ducha que no duro mas de 15 min, se vistio con su camiseta gris, sudadera roja, pantalón gris oscuro y zapatillas depotivas marrones con blanco

Sra Diaz: ¡Marco, el desayuno esta listo!-grito desde la cocina

Marco: ¡VOY!

Marco bajo las escaleras calmado y se dirigió a la cocina para tomar su desayuno que le tomo 10 min acabarlo, fue por su mochila y fue a despedirse de sus padres

Marco: Hasta luego Ma y Pa, los veo al rato-dijo dirigiendose a la puerta

Sr Diaz: Con cuidado hijo

al salir de sucasa vio un camion de mudanza al frente

"Wow nuevos vecinos, me pregunto quienes seran"

y asi siguio su camino hasta la parada de autobús, estuvo esperando 15 min hasta que vio a lo lejos que hay venia, cuando llego marco subio tranquilo y busco un asiento libre, por suerte para el habia uno junto asus dos mejores amigo que eran Ferguson y Alfonso, los saludo y se sento atras de ellos mientras platicaban hasta llegar a la escuela

despues de un largo tramo, llegaron a la escuela

chófer: Muy bien todos abajo - dijo sin voltear al ver a los chicos

Todos bajaron y cadaquien se fue por su lado, Marco iba platicando un rato con sus amigos hasta llegar a su casillero, mientras sacaba unos libro una linda chica se acerco

¿?: Hola Marco-saludo

Marco: uh oh hola Jackye-debolvio el saludo

Jackye es una chica muy hermosa la cual Marco estaba enamorado de ella hace ya un tiempo Jackye es rubia con una raya color aguan en el, ademas de tener pecas y ojos color agua marina, ella usa una camisa verde con blanco, un collar de concha dorada, pantalones cortos color cian, calsetas verdes con blanco y zapatos de color azul con blanco

Jackye: Asi que dime "chico seguridad" que cuentas?

Marco: Nada lo mismo de siempre y ya deja lo de chico seguridad

Jackye: solo juego contigo, bueno te veo en clase, no llegues tarde

Marco: no lo are

despues de la despedida marco se dirigió a su salon y se dirigió a su asiento, sono la campana de la escuela y entro el profesor

Profesor: Buenos días chicos, hoy como unos ya sabran tenemos una alumna nueva, por favor pasa

se abrió la puerta y entro una chica con piel clara y altura promedio, con ojos azules, un largo cabello rubio que le llegaba a las rodillas, en sus mejillas tiene dos marcas en forma de corazón, lleva una dianema roja con cuernos de demonio, con el flequillo largo y doblado

Usaba un lindo vestido de mangas cortas color turquesa bordeado de blanco por la falda y las mangas con un dobladillo blancos redondeados por el cuello, por el pecho y el estomago tiene un dibujo de un pulpo rosado con patas redondas y expresión seria, usaba unos leggings con rallas moradas y medio anaranjadas, unas botas moradas oscuras de forma de rinoceronte.

Marco estaba en shok no podia creer ver a una chica igual de hermosa que Jackye, pero por alguna razon ella la superaba y por mucho

Profesor: muy bien presentate di tu nombre, edad y de donde eres

¿?: Mi nombre es Star butterfly, tengo 14 años de edad y vengo de un pueblito llamado Mewni

Profesor: Bien siéntate al lado del joven Diaz

Star se dirigió al asiento qie le dijo el profesor, al sentarse marco aun seguía embobado por ver a Star, de pronto star volteo

"diablos Marco di algo sal de tu burbuja y di algo"

Marco: Emmm... Hola... S-Star, Verdad?


	2. porque?

"diablos marco sal de tu burbuja y di algo"

M: hummm... hola... S-Star, verdad?

S: ammm, si un placer y tu eres?

M: Marco, Marco Diaz

S: Bien Marco, espero llevarnos bien *sonrió ligeramente*

M: *sonrojado* Yo igual

las clases prosiguieron hasta medio día, todo con normalidad hasta que el director mando a llamar a Marco, ya Marco estando frente al director

D: Buenas tardes Marco, como sabrás ah entrado una alumna nueva

M: ammmm.. si.. star butterfly, no?

D: exacto como sabras es nueva y quisiera que le mostraras la escuela

M: claro, pero ¿porque yo?

D: porque eres conocido como el chico seguridad

Marco hizo una cara de disgusto al oir ese apodo

M: Esta bien yo le mostraré en la escuela

D: perfecto, ten un agradable día y un buen fin de semana

Marco asintió y salio a seguir con la clase en la que estaba, cuando era hora de salir a descanso, Marco le dijo a Star que le mostraría las instalaciones de la escuela, lo cual a Star le pareció perfecto, llendo a ver las instalaciones

¿..?: Hola perdedor

M: Que quieres Jeremy - con un tono de desprecio

Jer: Nada, solo veia esa belleza que tienen al lado, como te llamas hermosura?

S: Star...- dijo algo incomoda

Jer: pues adivina Star hoy es tu día de suerte, dejaras de estar con un perdedor como al que tienes al lado y pasaras la tarde con un ganador como yo

Star no podia sentirse tan incomoda y Marco no aguantaba las ganas de golpear a ese crédulo

Jer: que pasa Marco, no quieres que te de una paliza como en el torneo del año pasado

M: sabes muy bien que hiciste trampa

Jer: Y si lo hubiera hecho sabes que soy mejor que tu, en todo y si no me crees mira como la estrellita te deja por mi

Marco iba a noquear a Jeremy pero star empezó a caminar hacia aquel tipo

M: Star??

Jer: lo ves, nadie quiere estar con un perdedor como tu jajajajajajajaja...

Marco no podia creer lo que paso quedo en estado de shok cuando escucho un ruido que lo trajo en si de nuevo

¡¡¡ SLAM!!!

 **perdonen si fue corto :v**


	3. sorpresa

No lo eh puesto pero mejor tarde que nunca

Star vs the forces of evil no es de mi propiedad shalala shalala ya saben

Bueno ya sin más el capítulo

Marco no podia creer lo que paso quedo en estado de shok cuando escucho un ruido que lo trajo en si de nuevo

¡¡¡SLAM!!!

Star le había soltado un bofetón a Jeremy, tan fuerza tenia aquel bofetón que dejo en el piso a Jeremy, Marco no lo podia creer

S: vamos Marco se nos ara tarde, luego me muestras mas de la escuela

M: Cla-claro

Asi los dos se dirigieron a su salón, las clases siguieron con normalidad, aunque Marco no podia creer lo que había pasado hace alguno instantes, al sonar la campana de salida todos salieron, Marco se despidió de sus amigo, cuando ya se hiba Star lo detuvo

S: ¡Espera Marco!

M: Star? que sucede

S: Nada importante, solo queria agradecerte por mostrarme la escuela

M: No agradezcas fue un gusto hacerlo, bueno me tengo que ir que el autobús me deja

S: Esta bien yo esperare a mis padres

Marco solo asintió y subió al autobús y se fue a su hogar, todo el camino no dejo de pensar en Star y lo unico que se repetia era "La vere mañana", al llegar a su hogar, el Padre de Marco lo saludo muy apururado

Sr D: Hola hijo ¿que tal te fue?

M: Hola pa, bien como siempre, ammm ¿que hacen?

Sra D: es que vendrán a cenar los nuevos vecinos

M: ¿los que se mudan al lado?

Sr D: si, ellos

M: ¿Quieren que les ayude en algo?

Sra D: No hijo estamos bien, solo ve a prepararte

M: Esta bien

Marco subio las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejo sus cosas y miro a la casa de los nuevos vecinos pensando que podrían ser amistosos o gruñones, de que clase de hijo tendrían, uno extraño, divertido, chico malo algo peor, asi que dejo de pensar en ello y fue a ducharse

Sr D: ¡¡Marco los vecinos llegarán en cualquier momento!!

Marco no contesto y salio a prepárace, cuando bajo las escaleras vio a sus padres saludando a dos extraños

Sr D: *animado* bienvenidos, a nuestro hogar, adelante mi casa es su casa

¿?: Muy amable de su parte Sr Diaz

Sr D: oh por favor llamenme Rafa

¿? Esta bien Rafa

El señor Diaz se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hijo y lo presento

Sr D: oh, el es mi hijo Marco Diaz

M: Hola, es un placer conocerlos

¿?: el placer es nuestro, Mi nombre es Moon butterfly y el es mi esposo river butterfly

M: "¿butterfly? Acaso ellos son padres de..."

Moon: y ella es nuestra hija Star butterfly

S*se pone en medio de sus padres* Hola de nuevo, Marco

Marco no podia creer que star estuviera parada frente a el y estuviera en su casa

Sr D: Oh mijo ya conoces a Star

M: si pa de hecho somos compañeros de clase

Moon: el es de quien nos hablaste

Star: Si mamá es el

River: muchas gracias por mostrarle la escuela a nuestra hija y defenderla de una abusón

M: abusón? "Jeremy" pero ell...

S: ¡SI! gracias por defenderme marco

Sr D: muy bien pues vallamos a cenar porque tenemos mucho que platicar

Todos se fueron al comedor, pero marco aun andaba confundido, porque estar dijo que la defendió mas bien fue ella quien lo defendió a el, ya le preguntaría mas tarde o al día siguiente, la noche prosiguió como debía, cenaron y platicaron a que se dedicaban mientras tanto star y marco hablaban de la escuela, cuando era momento de irse

Moon: Rafa podríamos hablar unos segundos

Sr D: si claro

River: Star esperanos afuera

Sra D: Marco ve con ella

Los dos no tuvieron quejas y fueron, al estar a fuera marco y star quedaron en un incomodo silencio marco no sabia que hacer

Pov de marco.

Que hago, no tengo mucho de que platicar y si le pregunto de lo de Jeremy, si eso seria lo mejor

Fin pov

Es una bonita noche no lo crees?-dijo star sin mirar a marco- Gracias

Porque?-dijo muy confundido

Por ser mi primer amigo aqui- dijo star viendolo a los ojos

"Que pasa porque hacelera mi ritmo cardiaco-penso marco- no agradezcas y tienes otros amigos en Mewni?

Si, bueno una mejor amiga, su nombre es pony head- dijo star

Pony head?- algo confundido por el nombre

Si, es mi mejor amiga, me duele averla dejado- dijo algo triste

Se volvio hacer un silencio incomodo hasta que se escucho que se acercaban los padres de ambos

Ustedes no se preocupen pueden contar con nosotros- dijo el Sr Diaz

Estan seguros tampoco queremos abusar de su hospitalidad- dijo Moon

Am mamá a que te refieres- dijo star viendo a su madre

Bueno star lo que pasa es que le pedimos al los Diaz que si de favor...- le susurro en el oido

QUEEEE!!!!!!


	4. una gran sorpresa

**_Aqui está la cuarta parte de la_** historia

QUEEEEEEEE!!!-Grito sorprendida Star- mamá eso no es posible acabamos de llegar

Lo sé Star pero es muy importante hacer este negocio- decía moon intentando calmar a su hija- además los Días están de acuerdo ¿verdad?

Claro que sí, por nuestra parte no hay problema- decía el Sr Días- sería un placer para nosotros

Lo ves- dijo moon mirando a Star

Siempre hacen lo mismo- dijo apunto de llorar y salió corriendo

Oh cielos- dijo moon algo preocupada

Está todo bien con Star- decía marco mientras analizaba que estaba pasando

Si marco todo está bien, solo debo hablar con ella- dijo moon- bueno muchas gracias por la comida y por el favor que le estamos pidiendo

No agradezca, todo sea por ayudar a los vecinos- decía feliz el Sr Días

Gracias, bueno nos despedimos hasta pronto- decía River despidiéndose

Al despedirse los Días entraron a su casa, los padres de marco subieron rápido y no pudo preguntar que favor le habían pedido, al dirigirse a su cuarto Marco se puso su pijama y se lavo los dientes, cuando se dirigía a su cama vio por la ventana a Star aun triste, sentada leyendo un libro de una princesa, marco a ver eso agarro una hoja y un plumón y escribió un mensaje y se dirigió a la ventana, Star aun seguía leyendo cuando escuchó un pequeño ruido que venía de su ventana

Que es eso- dijo Star mientras se asomaba a la ventana

Y vio a Marco sosteniendo una libreta que decía "bienvenida al vecindario" Star al leerlo sonrió y se fue a dormir, Marco también sonrió y se fue a la cama

Al día siguiente

A la mañana siguiente Marco se levantó muy animado, se dirigió a su baño y se dirigió a ducharse

Hoy será un gran día - se dijo para sí mismo Marco - voy aver si Ferguson está desocupado hoy

Marco salió de la ducha y fue a lavarse los dientes, al terminar fue a su cuarto a ponerse su típica ropa de todos los días, tomo su celular y salió de la casa, al salir Marco vio a los padres de Star salir de la casa eh irse en su vehículo

Habrán salido? - se preguntaba para sí mismos

No lo sé - dijo una voz atrás de marco

Aaaah! - gritó asustado Marco - Janna? Qué haces aquí?!

Oh nada, no podía venir a ver a mi chico especial - dijo Janna en un tono seductor

Janna largo de aquí - dijo Marco algo sonrojado

Je así que aquí vive la chica nueva - dijo Janna volteando a ver la casa de Star

Así es - decía Marco igual mirando la casa - no la vallas a asustar

Hey tranquilo no aria eso - voltea a ver a Marco - o tal vez si

Suspiró* mejor ven vamos a la plaza - le sugirió Marco estirando su mano

Sonrojada* a la plaza? T- tú y yo juntos - decía Janna algo sorprendida - co- como una cita?

Se sonroja* eh n- no como una salida de amigos - dijo Marco algo apenado

Oh está bien je claro vamos - dijo Janna algo sonrojada

Caminaron en dirección a la plaza, mientras que en la casa de los butterfly una silueta solo observaba aquella escena

Janna y Marco caminaban directo a los videojuegos para pasar el rato junto y aunque no se llevarán bien siempre se divertían estando juntos y Janna casi nunca hacia sus bromas como era costumbre en ella, la tarde paso muy rápido, Marco y Janna se dirigieron a sus casas pero antes de irse cada quien por su rumbo

Marco muchas gracias por el día de hoy - le dijo Janna muy feliz a Marco - sí me aras muy feliz cuando estemos casados

Marco solo sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Janna* nos vemos luego Janna - dijo Marco despidiéndose

Así cada quien se fue por su rumbo, al estar anocheciendo marco paso por la casa de Star y tocó la puerta, pero nadie respondía

Que raro, ¿habrán salido? - se preguntó - bueno le dejaré un mensaje en mi ventana para ver si está bien

Al dirigirse a su casa, vio a sus padres riendo y charlando con alguien, cuando Marco abrió la puerta, vio unas maletas que estaban no lejos de la puerta y se dirigió donde estaban sus padres

Ah hola papá, mamá ya regresé - dijo Marco al ver a sus padres en el sofá

Hola hijo donde fuiste? - dijo la Sra Dias al ver a su hijo - luego nos dices ve a darle la bienvenida al nuevo huésped

Huésped? - preguntó Marco - se supone que debemos hacer una junta para estar descuerdo los tres de aceptar huéspedes aquí

Tranquilo chico seguridad- dijo una voz detrás de el- no creo que te moleste que esté aquí o si?

Marco voltea asustado y no podía creer quien estaba frente a él

¡¿Tu?! - dijo Marco asombrado - ¿que está pasando aquí?

 ** _Por el momento la cuarta parte llega aquí, perdón si no los hago tan largas encerio perdón :v también perdón por la falta ortográfica pero pues me esfuerzo je_**


End file.
